Enemies or Lovers?
by Crystal princess
Summary: Ignore the title! What happens when James has to stay with Lily, the person he hates so much for the rest of the holidays in the muggle world? And to make matters worse he has to go to muggle school too. A Lilly & James fic. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. *sigh* 

Note from the author: Well hope you like this story. 

Chapter 1 

Seventeen year old Lily Evans was shopping at Diagon Alley for her school books. After all she was starting school in September and she wanted to look at her books earlier so she'd get a background of what she was going learn during her last year and Hogwarts. Even though Lily was very studious, she was very beautiful. She was 5'6 and she had the most beautiful red hair that hung down over her shoulders along with most amazing green eyes, that every boy could stare at for ages. She was quite popular at Hogwarts too along with some of her friends who all them were enjoying their holidays, going to Italy and France while she was stuck here in London with the most annoying sister in world, Petunia. Lily didn't understand why they loathed each other so much. After all they were so close when they were young. They were sisters and friends at the same time. Petunia was always kind to Lily, reading her story books, playing dolls with her e.t.c. But this all ended after Lily got her letter from Hogwarts. From that day on Petunia had made her life a living hell calling her freak and stuff like that. 

"How much is this quill?" asked Lily. The lady at counter looked up at her and smiled. 

"20 sickles, dear" she replied. 

"I'll take it" replied Lily handing her 20 sickles. Next she decided to get a drink and the best place to go she decided was the Leaky Cauldron, one of Lily's favorite places. So she started walking muttering about how heavy the books were. It was a very sunny day and Lily could feel the sweat running down her neck. Lily wished right then that she could be in tub filled with cold and refreshing water. And somehow it seemed to work except she wasn't in a tub of cold water. Instead the whole atmosphere changed. It felt so cold suddenly. Lily felt a chill run down her spine. How could the whether suddenly change? she kept asking herself, now shivering. Just then she saw these 2 huge cloaked figures gliding towards her. At first she wondered what in the world those things were then suddenly she knew it. They were Dementors and they coming right at her. "No wonder it was cold" muttered Lily to herself. But without wasting another minute she ran as fast as she could. She knew she had to use Patronus charm but right then she couldn't think of anything happy. 

She ran and ran, not knowing where in the world she was going. Right then she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get away from these evil creatures. She fumbled for her wand and grabbed it out of her pocket. She slowly turned her head backwards but they were still there. It was a good thing Lily was good at running.

After a few minutes of running she saw a small lane. Not knowing where it led to, she ran to it taking a harp turn. But as luck turned out it was dead end. "Great" muttered Lily. And now the Dementors were getting closer to her. _Think..think_ she kept telling herself _Something happy_. Nothing seemed really convincing but she knew she'd have to do something really fast because the Dementors seemed to be getting closer every minute. She didn't want her life to end with the Dementor kiss. It would be terrible. 

She closed her eyes shut and tried to think of her self sitting down with her family happily along with Petuina...and with that she shouted _Expecto patronum _at the Dementor but all that came out was vapor. "Oh no" moaned Lily. They were getting closer and closer. She tried to think. _Concentrate_. Suddenly the faces of her best friends appeared in her head. She'd be meeting them soon, leaving Petunia and this misery. She shouted _EXPECTO PATRONUM _louder this time. A enormous white tiger erupted from her wand. It charged towards the Dementors, defeating them. 

It was all over after awhile. The Dementors were gone and she was safe...except she didn't know where in the world she was. Lily suddenly seemed tired. It felt like her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She picked up her books which covered in dirt because it was lying on the ground. Lily moaned as she walked with the heavy bag. She walked and walked, not knowing where she was. But all she knew was that Diagon Alley was a long way from here. 

She walked and walked, her legs aching. She had never felt this much pain before. After walking awhile she saw quite a big house

along the other side of the road. She decided that she'd ask the owner to let her stay in for quite awhile for after all she was lost. Of course she did know she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but this was a really big emergency and she was 17 and not 7. 

She walked towards the house and rang the door bell and waited. But no one came. She ran it again but no came to answer the door. Lily got a bit irritated after awhile. Wasn't anybody home? So she decided to find out. She slowly opened the front door and walked into the house. It was quite big inside and it was very dark. Lily grabbed her wand again and muttered "Lumos". Now she got a very clear view of the house. 

She walked further in shouted quietly "Hello" no answer "Any body home" No answer again. Lily walked upstairs. She was really tired, she could even walk properly. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around. There were many rooms upstaris. She went to the nearest one. She slowly opened the door and peeped inside. There was a huge bed and it seemed like no one was sleeping in it. Lily walked to it really sleepily, with no idea what she was doing. She slowly lied down and it felt so comfortable. This was not the real Lily but because of her extreme tiredness it seemed like she would do anything at the moment. She kept her head on the pillows and closed her eyes not knowing what had happened. And with that she fell into a dreamless sleep...

But little did she know that someone was sleeping next to her and that person was one of her worst enemies...James Potter. 

******

Note from the author: I hope you like it. I know it isn't really that good but I'll make sure the next chapter will be a lot better. 


End file.
